The Thorns Of The Rose
by PczZitoO
Summary: Porque incluso las flores más bellas tienen espinas custodiándolas, y Tsuna no era la excepción; sus espinas eran las más letales, peligrosas y sanguinarias que el mundo de la mafia podría ofrecer. [¿AllxFem!27?] [OneShots&Drabbles] [UA & Ooc] Thorn III.- Lambo
1. De Paseos a secuestros (Guardianes)

**¿Les eh dicho que bitch-chan es tan... bitch?**

 **Well~**

 **¿Universo alterno? Por supuesto que seep. (Te amo Byakuran)**

 **¿Fem!Tsuna? Of course. Ella casi nunca falta xD**

 **¿Comedia? Intento de ella**

 **¿Pairing? No lo creo** ~

* * *

 **Disclamer:** Katekyo hitman reborn no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Amano-sama. Historia sin fines de lucro, bla, bla, bla.

* * *

 **The Thorns Of The Rose**

 **.**

 **«Thorn one»**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La delgada línea entre pasear acompañado y secuestrar a alguien**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Pc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

&.

—No saldrás de aquí hasta haber terminado todo —advirtió G, señalándolo con un dedo acusador antes de bufar enfadado —. En serio Giotto, terminarías antes si no escaparas de ello, y nosotros no perderíamos el tiempo buscándote

—Pero es tan aburrido~ —se quejo dándole una mirada de agonizante sufrimiento

Giotto era un jefe ejemplar en muchos aspectos, sin embargo, cuando se trataba del papeleo prefería escapar e ir a jugar por ahí, lo que por supuesto causaba grandes dolores de cabeza a sus allegados, especialmente a G.

—Lo vas a hacer porque lo vas a hacer, así te tengas que quedar toda la noche despierto—amenazó el pelirrojo fuera de sí.

—Cálmate G —intervino Asari tomándolo del hombro, más por temor a que se le lanzara a la yugular que para tranquilizarlo.

Ambos estaban agotados después de tanto buscarlo, incluso habían ido a donde CEDEF, pero Iemitsu no había sabido darles razones o indicaciones, Varia por otra parte los corrió de sus dominios a disparos; Cavallone había entrado en pánico y movilizado a sus subordinados mientras Millefiore lo tomó con más calma e incluso con algo de gracia. Shimon había prometido comunicarse si sabían algo; y por si fuera poco, y pare aumentar el dolor de cabeza de ambos Guardianes, la pequeña dama también había desaparecido, provocando que sus propios Guardianes la buscaran con ahincó (lo que por supuesto provoco mayor daño que beneficio). Vongola estaba a punto de entrar en crisis y G ya comenzaba a armar grupos de búsqueda cuando el dúo apareció quitado de la pena cargando consigo restos de palomitas y un oso de peluche (que no tardo en ser confiscado por Hibari)

¡Los muy malditos habían estado en el centro comercial viendo una película y en el arcade mientras toda Vongola se desmoronaba en cuestión de horas!

G estaba que hervía en furia. Alaude casi le echaba los perros amaestrados a Giotto, Gokudera lo había amenazado con dinamitas, Hibari quería morderlo hasta la muerte y Mukuro kufufeaba con aura siniestra mientras empuñaba su tridente.

Asari estaba seguro de que, sin la intervención de la pequeña dama, ambos grupos de Guardianes habrían acabado en una pelea sin cuartel que terminaría con la mansión Vongola siendo reconstruida. Si bien, ambos grupos protegían a sus cielos con vehemencia, el grupo más joven era de temer cuando se enfadaba, especialmente si su cielo estaba involucrado. No fue sorpresa encontrar a Gokudera y a Lambo acusando a Giotto de haber secuestrado a la chica, quien siempre terminaba accediendo a los deseos de los demás, ya sea para bien o para mal. Nadie la culpaba o se lo echaba en cara, después de todo, era de conocimiento común que era tan o más blanda que un flan.

—Giotto solo quería distraerse un poco, no fue su intención provocar una pelea entre Guardianes ni tampoco secuestrar a la pequeña dama —dijo Asari con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

Si el Guardián de la lluvia creía que calmaba las cosas con semejantes palabras, estaba muy equivocado; al contrario, avivaba las cenizas de furia de G y aumentaba la culpa que pesaba en los hombros de Giotto, después de todo, nunca había sido su intención llevar a la Famiglia al borde de la destrucción por desaparecer un par de horas junto a su prima.

¿Quién iba a pensar que sin un cielo guía todos los guardianes se iban a salir de control?

—Bien, bien, lo haré —prometió resignándose a su destino.

Era eso, o ser linchado por los furiosos chicos que lo veían con odio desde la puerta.

—Lo siento Gio-nii —se disculpó una de las dos chicas ahí presentes. Su cabellera castaña resaltaba entre los exóticos colores de aquellos que la acompañaban.

—No tiene que disculparse hime-sama, usted no tiene la culpa de nada —dijo Gokudera fulminando con la mirada al decimo jefe de Vongola, algo que muy pocos se atreverían a hacer cuando la mano derecha del mismo estaba presente, no obstante, existían excepciones, como cuando la mano derecha miraba de igual forma al capo.

—¡Largo de aquí! —gruño la tormenta mayor hacía los adolescentes

—Hayato tiene razón Tsu-chan —dijo Giotto ignorando a G —, no hay nada porque disculparse —continuó sonriente —, ¿a qué fue divertido?

Tsuna asintió con notoria alegría mientras algunos de los presentes negaron con la cabeza, otros prepararon sus armas y los demás simplemente controlaron su enfado.

—Cierra la boca si es que quieres seguir de una pieza —le recordó G siendo consciente de la jauría de perros disfrazados de corderos que rodeaba a la Vongola

Si bien, Varia era una locura liderada por Xanxus y sus subordinados psicópatas, los Guardianes de la joven tampoco se quedaban atrás. Ni siquiera los lazos sanguíneos que unían a Giotto con Tsuna le ayudarían si tentaba a su suerte, especialmente cuando todos ellos creían que su amado cielo había sido secuestrado por él.

—¿qué te parece ir por algunos bocadillos y té, pequeña dama? —ofreció Asari tratando de disolver esa sed de sangre que inundaba el ambiente.

Ella asintió, siguiéndolo con paso ligero junto a Chrome mientras iniciaban una jovial y casual platica. Los demás guardianes de la sucesora a líder de CEDEF, se quedaron en la puerta, mirando intensamente al heredero Vongola.

—¿Sucede algo chicos? —cuestionó sintiéndose incomodo por tan repentina atención.

G a su lado resopló sabiendo a donde iba la cosa, pero antes de poder cortar el rollo y cerrarles la puerta en la cara, Gokudera habló

—Me importa un carajo si eres o no primo, familia, Decimo, o lo que sea. Si vuelves a llevarte a hime-sama así te meteré una dinamita en el trasero —amenazó con los puños crispados y la mirada chispeante de enfado

—Ma, ma Gokudera, Giotto no lo volverá a hacer, ¿verdad? —intervino Yamamoto dándole una mirada fría y peligrosa acompañada de una sonrisa despreocupada que ocultaba algo oscuro

—¡Recibirás un castigo Extremo! —apoyo Ryohei tan enérgico como siempre, ajustando las vendas en sus manos

—Kufufufufu~ —rio misteriosamente Mukuro. El no necesitaba de palabras para intimidar a las personas, su sola aura era suficiente para hacerlo. Aquella aura peligrosa y sádica que Chrome compartiría si estuviera ahí.

Hibari tampoco necesito emitir sonido alguno, una mirada fría y afilada como una navaja fue suficiente para helar la sangre del capo y de su mano derecha; convivir por tanto tiempo con Alaude era suficiente para saber de que era capaz un Hibari cuando se cabreaba.

El despacho quedo en silencio pro eternos segundos, hasta que la voz de Tsuna llego a ellos desde el pasillo

—¡chicos! ¿Vienen?

Y como si nada hubiera pasado, el grupo de adolescentes salió de ahí para reunirse con su amado cielo con esa actitud despreocupada e hiperactiva de siempre. Giotto miro, aun boquiabierto como, antes de salir, el más pequeño de los Guardianes le hacia una señal con sus dedos índice y medio para hacerle saber que lo estaría vigilando

Miro a G en busca de respuestas, aun en shock por las amenazas directamente indirectas de los adolescentes, quienes prácticamente habían ignorado su posición en la Famiglia y prometido que pagaría, muy caro y dolorosamente, si volvía a llevarse a Tsuna sin el conocimiento y consentimiento de alguno de ellos.

—Tú te lo buscaste —dijo el pelirrojo hundiéndose de hombros y poniéndole una pila de documentos en la cara antes de abandonar el despacho y echarle llave.

Cualquiera podría decir que era algo cruel, pero era más por seguridad que por otra cosa. Nadie le aseguraba que los Guardianes de CEDEF no regresarían a querer vengarse de Giotto ni mucho menos que esté no intentaría escapar nuevamente.

G esperaba que al menos hubiera aprendido la lección. Eludir el papeleo nunca resultaba en nada bueno, especialmente si escapabas para tontear con Tsuna.

La verdad sea dicha, Sawada Tsunayumi era uno de los miembros de la mafia y de Vongola más sobreprotegidos hasta rozar los niveles más ridículos. ¿Y cómo no serlo con los Guardianes, familia y amigos que se cargaba?

La princesa Vongola generalmente era comparada con las rosas, porque, si bien era linda, amable, noble y poseedora de una llama del cielo igual o más pura que la de Giotto; no dejaba de tener cientos espinas custodiándola. Las espinas más peligrosas y sanguinarias que el mundo de la mafia podría ofrecer.

* * *

 **Bien ~**

 **Se suponía que el debut iba a ser de Giotto, pero los Guardianes le robaron el protagonico xD**

 **Como pueden ver, regrese con un nuevo conjunto de Drabbles y One-shots, que espero me duran un ratito o al menos mientras bitch-chan deja de andar de perra y me deja concentrar en una sola cosa.**

 **Mi comedia apesta, I know, but, hago lo que puedo. Así que, esto será algo así como mi practica (:**

 **La historia, o la mayoría de ella, se centrara en un UA donde Giotto es el Décimo Vongola mientras Tsuna vendría siendo la sucesora o futura líder de CEDEF, seep, ella se crió en el mundo de la mafia. Así que sus lazos son estrechos con lo que respecta a Giotto y Xanxus, quien también promete hacer de las suyas xD**

 **¿Alguna idea o sugerencia? Saben que siempre son bienvenidas** ~

 **Muchas gracias por leer ;u;**

 **Pc fuera**

 **Paz :v**

 **¿Un review?**


	2. De atentados a venganzas (Reborn)

**¡Hello cute people!**

 **I'm back** ~

 **Creo que me estoy enamorando de esté fandom, regreso muy seguido xD**

 **¿Universo alterno? ¡Yes! (Byakuran cásate conmigo)**

 **¿Fem!Tsuna? Por supuesto que sí**

 **¿Comedia? Lo dudo...**

 **¿Pairing? Cada quien es libre de shipear lo que quiera :3**

* * *

 **DISCLAMER:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, es obra y propiedad de Akira Amano-sama, yo solo tome a los personajes prestados, historia sin fines de lucro, bla, bla ,bla. Ideas originales.

* * *

 **The Thorns Of The Rose**

 **.**

 **«Thorn two»**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Porque la venganza se sirve fría**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Pc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

&.

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente revelando una oscura y alargada sombra.

La sala, anteriormente callada, se sumió en el más tenso y terrible silencio. El aura oscura de los ocupantes no se comparo en lo más mínimo con la sed de sangre que aquella figura liberaba con cada paso que avanzaba, dejando detrás de si la promesa de mucho dolor y sufrimiento, algo mucho peor que la muerte.

Gokudera no se molesto en dirigirle la palabra ni mucho menos, estaba demasiado ocupado recriminándose a si mismo su incompetencia e impotencia, soltando pequeños y casi inaudibles susurros y gruñidos que bien podrían pasar como gemidos de dolor. Ni siquiera Ryohei o Yamamoto eran capaces de dar palabras de aliento ni de soltar bromas que aligeraran el ambiente, en su lugar se mostraban terriblemente serios, con la mirada clavada en algún punto de la habitación; Sasagawa apretaba los puños revelando su frustración mientras Yamamoto acariciaba distraídamente la empuñadura de su katana, que en ese momento descansaba a un lado suyo. Chrome lucia aun más sombría que Mukuro y Hibari juntos, cada uno en la esquina contraria, en completo silencio y con una abrumadora aura que gritaba a todos «peligro». Lambo trataba de contener su llanto y mocos, pero los espasmos que sacudían sus pequeños hombros eran muestra de que estaba fallando rotundamente. La alta y elegante figura paso de todos ellos como si no existieran y abrió la siguiente puerta sin delicadeza. Giotto lo miro por una fracción de segundo con ira, pero su expresión se suavizo tan pronto regreso la mirada hacia la persona en la cama, a quien le sujetaba la mano como si estuviera hecha del cristal más fino.

Reborn se acercó al pie de la cama, su mirada afilada cayó sobre la pequeña figura que descansaba sobre las sabanas. En una situación común y corriente patearía la base de madera lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerla saltar del susto, pero esta no era una de esas ocasiones. Esta vez dame-Tsuna no chillaría sorprendida y tampoco le reclamaría la agresiva forma de llamar su atención; ella ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para mantenerse despierta y mucho menos estaba en condiciones para iniciar una confrontación; su piel era pálida y el sudor perlaba su frente, el cuerpo le temblaba y su cara expresaba un dolor agonizante. Reborn le dirigió una mirada oscura a Shamal, pero el sacudió la cabeza en negativa, incluso Bianchi con su vasto conocimiento lucia preocupada.

—Aun no logramos determinar que veneno utilizaron —suspiró—, o si es un coctel de varios de ellos.

Giotto frunció el ceño, si en dado caso resultaba ser lo último hacer el antídoto seria un arduo trabajo. Shamal solo había logrado disminuir los padecimientos de Tsuna un mínimo, más no curarla. Si las cosas seguían así Tsuna, ella podría...

¡No! ¡No podía morir!

¡No podía abandonarles!

Sus Guardianes no se lo perdonarían, la familia no se lo perdonaría, él no se lo perdonaría.

Fuuta estaría devastado y creería que fue su culpa. El pobre niño ya tenía suficiente con saber que estaba en ese estado por salvarle. Tsuna era importante para todos ellos, si llegara a desaparecer como los arcoíris después de la lluvia terminarían destrozados; su status y posición en Vongola eran títulos irrelevantes, estos no le daban mayor o menor valor, quien era y lo que representaba era lo que todos ellos valoraban.

Los presentes parecieron haber llegado a la misma conclusión, porque el silencio que dómino la habitación no era para nada tranquilizador. Los ojos de Reborn se perdieron bajo la sombra de su fedora a la vez que su mandíbula se apretó fuertemente. La sed de sangre se desato furiosamente intimidando a los otros.

—¿Quién? —demando con voz gélida, profunda.

Giotto fue quien respondió, su digna y dominante aura de jefe haciendo contraste con el aura asesina del ex Arcobaleno

—Fueron subordinados de la Famiglia Flamel, intentaron secuestrar a Fuuta —prosiguió con rostro férreo, sus ojos duros y de tinte anaranjado, ardiendo con fría furia —. La orden era deshacerse de él si no lograban su cometido. Tsuna lo salvo, pero fue herida

El recuerdo del pequeño niño llorando angustiado y aterrado aun estaba fresco en su mente, al igual que los gritos de agonizante dolor de Tsuna. Si Ryohei no le hubiera dado los primeros auxilios seguramente el corazón se le hubiera detenido; sus manos cobijaron protectoramente la mano femenina, la cual estaba hirviendo y temblando mientras el rostro de su pequeña prima formaba muecas de sufrimiento, revolviéndose entre las cobijas con desespero.

Reborn no necesito más palabras, ni siquiera una orden.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, aun cuando el jefe Vongola no se lo dijera.

—o—

—No somos lo suficientemente buenos para proteger a Tsuna —soltó de la nada Yamamoto, llamando la atención de los demás guardianes.

Para sorpresa de todos, Gokudera no salto rabioso a la batalla verbal, sino fue Ryohei quien —después de un prolongado silencio— habló

—No entiendo lo que estás diciendo

Yamamoto pareció vacilar ante las profundas miradas de sus amigos, pero la voz ronca de Gokudera se alzo antes de que pudiera contestar

—Él tiene razón —dijo notablemente enfadado, no con ellos ni con Tsuna, sino consigo mismo. Había fallado como mano derecha, no había podido protegerla. —, Hime-sama no estaría luchando por su vida si nosotros la hubiéramos protegido adecuadamente.

Aun cuando eran palabras, aquello les golpeo profundamente al igual que la cruda realidad.

El orgullo de Mukuro y de Hibari se resquebrajo un poco, aun cuando no lo admitieran; Chrome se encogió en su sitio con los ojos aguados y Lambo berreo con más ganas al saberse culpable de la condición de su Tsune-nee. El rostro tranquilo y apacible de Yamamoto se oscureció con la sombra de la culpa y la tristeza y el cuerpo de Ryohei se tensó visiblemente, conteniendo lo que amenazaba con desbordarse en su interior. Gokudera apretó los dientes y los puños controlándose a sí mismo.

No habían podido proteger a su amado cielo, a aquel quien los aceptaba y quería tal cual eran. No importaba que tan sobreprotectores, explosivos, psicópatas o ruidosos eran, su cielo siempre los recibía con los brazos abiertos. Pero ahora esa calidez corría el riesgo de desaparecer con un último respiro.

No merecían el titulo de Guardianes cuando ni siquiera podían proteger lo que más querían.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente revelando la alta figura de Reborn, quien los miro por primera vez en todo el día. Decir que los Guardianes de CEDEF lucían miserables era el eufemismo del año.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —suplicó Chrome con voz temblorosa. Giotto les había negado el acceso, o al menos hasta que hubieran estabilizado a Tsuna, pero aquello era peor que la tortura china. La ansiedad los comía vivos, lento pero seguro.

Reborn no respondió y eso solo provoco que la Guardiana se llevara las manos a la boca mientras lagrimas gruesas descendían por sus mejillas.

—¿A dónde te diriges Arcobaleno? —interrogó sombríamente Mukuro al verlo avanzar hacia la salida.

—Tengo asuntos que resolver —respondió con voz oscura.

Algo (probablemente su instinto sanguinario) le decía que el hombre tomaría cartas en el asunto, y cuando aquello sucedía significaba el infierno sobre la tierra. Una sonrisa de maligna diversión se extendió en el rostro del ilusionista, la vida volvió a él y la sed de sangre que generalmente le rodeaba se intensifico notablemente.

—Iré contigo, kufufufu~

—Hn —Hibari dio un paso hacia adelante, las tonfas en las manos y su instinto animal deseoso de sangre.

—Yo también —secundo Ryohei en voz alta

—Quien lastimo a Tsuna-nee debe morir —apoyo Lambo corriendo hacia el grupo con granadas en mano, pero Yamamoto le obstruyo el paso.

—Ma, ma, ma, alguien debe quedarse con Tsuna, no podemos ir todos —dijo dándole una sonrisa alegre, Shigure kintoki en su espalda, listo para partir.

—No puedo creer que diga esto, pero el friki del baseball tiene razón —rezongo Hayato sintiendo que algo en el universo estaba muy, muy mal.

—Yo me quedare con Boss —murmuró Chrome tomando a Lambo entre sus brazos —, esta vez nadie le hará daño —aseguró con firmeza.

Reborn inclino la fedora sobre su rostro ocultando una misteriosa sonrisa. Dame-Tsuna había elegido bien a sus Guardianes.

—o—

El hombre boqueo desesperado tratando de llenar sus pulmones con aire, pero el agarre en su cuello era tal que la simple tarea resultaba tremenda y casi imposible. Sus oscuros ojos miraron con terror al hombre que lo sometía con tanta facilidad y visible desdén, completamente ajeno al infierno que los rodeaba. La mansión de la familia ardía en la lejanía, y llamas de muchos colores volaban por el jardín en una batalla sin cuartel.

Los gritos, gruñidos y el crepitar de las llamas lo acompañaron unos largos y terribles segundos cuando se enfrento con esos ojos que eran profundos pozos negros; de no ser porque no tenía nada en la vejiga se hubiera orinado en los pantalones ante semejante instinto asesino que exudaba el elegante hombre en traje.

—N-no l-l-lo sé-e —exhaló trabajosamente.

El hombre hizo una mueca y lo soltó, pero antes de que siquiera celebrara el haber escapado de la muerte fue golpeado fuertemente en el estomago, dejándole algunos metros lejos e inconsciente. Reborn retomo su camino a través del campo de batalla en busca de alguien que le pudiera dar la información que buscaba, pero era difícil cuando los Guardines de Tsuna masacraban a todo aquel que se les cruzaba.

Las llamas de Gokudera encontraron su destino a unos metros a su derecha, donde un grupo de la Famiglia Flamel salió volando ante la fuerza del impacto. Algunos otros eran mordidos hasta la muerte con tal saña que Tsuna pegaría el grito del cielo si estuviera ahí, y no solo por Hibari. Mukuro reía complacido ante la visión de sus víctimas, quienes gritaban aterrados y se arañaban el rostro con intención de sacarse los ojos. Reborn ignoró la suave brisa que provoco Yamamoto al pasar demasiado cerca, Shigure kintoki en alto y montones de enemigos en el suelo con cortes profundos, Ryohei tampoco se quedaba atrás, las vendas en sus puños estaban teñidas de un color oscuro, casi tanto como las armas de sus compañeros.

El ex Arcobaleno llegó hasta donde el jefe de la Famiglia Flamel deshaciéndose de los pocos subordinados que le custodiaban y con rostro impasible le apunto con su arma. El hombre temblaba y sudaba como puerco en el matadero. Sabia quien era él y lo que le haría, todos en el mundo de la mafia conocían a Reborn.

—Y-yo pued-do darte una m-mejor paga —chilló sacando de su saco un fajo gordo de billetes —, ¡puedo darte todo lo que desees! Dinero, mujeres, alcohol, armas —continuó sonriente al ver que los ojos de Reborn brillaron ante sus palabras.

Pensó que ya había librado la muerte cuando un dolor lacerante y abrazador se acentuó en su pierna, haciéndolo caer. Jadeo horrorizado cuando la mancha de sangre se extendió por su ropa. Le había disparado.

—Cállate —gruño el de patillas rizadas, su mirada oscura era aterradora.

El jefe de la Famiglia Flamel retrocedió arrastrándose cuando Reborn se acercó a él, metió la mano en su saco y revelo un revolver. Sonrió victorioso cuando el asesino se detuvo.

—Si te acercas te volaré los sesos —amenazo quitándole el seguro al arma — ¿quién te mando pedazo de mierda? —exigió haciendo una mueca despectiva

Reborn le miro fijamente sin responderle provocando que la mano del hombre temblara de ira.

—¡Responde! —ladró, pero Reborn le ignoró.

Avanzó un paso hacia adelante y cuando dio el segundo su objetivo disparo. La pistola estalló y el hombre gritó del dolor. Su mano ahora era una masa sangrienta donde apenas se podían distinguir los dedos.

—A-Ahh ¡Agghhhhh!

Reborn apoyo la boca de su arma en la frente del jefe de los Flamel y con voz oscura y demandante dijo

—Dame el antídoto

—o—

Cuando Tsunayumi despertó lo primero que vio fue un montón de ojos mirándole con alivio.

Se sintió algo desorientada cuando los niños se le tiraron a abrazarle, llorando acerca de no volver a verla, pero su perplejidad aumento en gran medida cuando sus amigos los imitaron.

Giotto a su lado parecía no caber de la felicidad y por alguna razón que desconocía le tenía sujeta la mano.

—¡La pequeña dama está bien! —escucho decir a Asari cuando salió de la habitación.

—¿C-chicos? —llamó aun sin entender porque Gokudera estaba a punto de llorar y Yamamoto parecía el mismo sol (verlo a la cara era difícil).

Hibari permanecía apoyado en la pared y con la mirada disgustada, pero aun dentro de la habitación llena de gente, incluso Ryohei gritaba más fuerte perforándoles los oídos. Chrome era consolada por Mukuro, quien también se mostraba algo conforme ¿con qué? Quién sabe. Lambo y Fuuta se peleaban su regazo, ambos con mocos y lágrimas manchando la sabana. A Tsuna no le importo, en su lugar acaricio las cabezas de ambos niños haciéndolos llorar con más ganas.

La cama se sacudió repentinamente casi haciéndola caer. Elevó la mirada encontrándose con los oscuros ojos de Reborn, quien le sonreía malévolamente

—¡Reborn! —chilló enfadada. Aquello le recordaba las horribles mañanas en las que él la despertaba para iniciar con su entrenamiento espartano.

—Dame-Tsuna siempre será Dame-Tsuna —se mofó dando media vuelta para salir de la habitación.

...

..

.

—¡Reborn-san! —llamó Haru cuando se cruzo con ella en el pasillo. A su lado estaba Kyoko, quien le saludo con un asentimiento —, sus zapatos están sucios, desu —señalo observando una mancha oscura en la punta de los elegantes y pulcros zapatos italianos.

—No es nada Haru, solo algo de suciedad —respondió dando una mirada de desdén a la mancha que anteriormente era de color rojo.

Reborn rechazo el pañuelo que Kyoko le ofreció antes de seguir su camino, después de todo, se desharía de los zapatos tal cual hizo con la persona que se los mancho.

* * *

 **Well ~**

 **Supongo que esto salio de mi turbulenta mente de improviso, como casi todos mis escritos. No sé, me alivia escribirlo y a la vez me entristece. Si todos tuviéramos personas como tiene Tsuna tal vez nadie tuviera que sufrir o salir herido, algo así.**

 **Dejando mi estado sensible de lado**

 **¿Qué les pareció? xD**

 **Al principio pensaba hacer un tributo a Fuuta y a los niños, pero Reborn se apoderó del capitulo, jajaja. No soy buena manejando este tipo de situaciones, pero creo que quedo decente.**

 **Me preguntó quien sera el próximo en debutar :3**

 **¿Sugerencias?**

 **Muchas gracias por leer ;u; me hacen una personita feliz ;P**

 **Nos leemos luego**

 **Pc fuera.**

 **Paz :v**

 **.**

 **¿Un review?**

 **.**


	3. Hermanos menores y pervertidos (Lambo)

**¡Hi hi people!**

 **I'm back** ~

 **Esta idea me venia rondando por la cabeza desde hace algún tiempo ¿quién iba a pensar que quedaría tan larga? Creo que es la más larga de la colección xD**

 **Fue lindo escribirlo y en parte me conmovió un poco (ya sabrán a lo que refiero cuando terminen de leer), supongo que es una nueva perspectiva, espero que no terminara OoC D:!**

 **¿Universo alterno? Of course! (byakucchi te adoro *-*)**

 **¿Fem!Tsuna? Tú sabe que sí (?)**

 **¿Comedia? Intento de ella (Te fallé Bielorrusia D':)**

 **¿Feels? I don't know**

* * *

 **DISCLAMER:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, es obra y propiedad de Akira Amano-sama, yo solo tome a los personajes prestados, historia sin fines de lucro, bla, bla ,bla. Ideas originales.

* * *

 **The Thorns Of The Rose**

 **.**

 **«Thorn three»**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Reservado**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Pc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

&.

A Lambo-san le gusta Tsuna-nee.

Lambo-san cree que Tsuna-nee es cálida, mucho más cálida que Haru-nee y Kyoko-nee juntas; es amable y huele bien.

¡Es como un flan!

Suave y esponjosa por fuera, pero también fuerte y algo temblorosa por dentro. Tsuna-nee es la segunda cosa favorita de Lambo-san (primero están los dulces de uva), aunque a veces ocupa el primer lugar cuando le da dulces (¡de uva!).

Tsuna-nee siempre está ahí cuando Lambo-san la necesita; le dio una nueva mamma y muchos hermanos y hermanas. Lambo-san tiene una nueva familia gracias a Tsuna-nee, por eso Lambo-san ama a Tsuna-nee.

Estupidera dice que Lambo-san no sabe que es el amor y mucho menos lo que es amar, pero Lambo-san sabe que ama a Tsuna-nee; porque Tsuna-nee es su cosa favorita además de los dulces de uva, y Lambo-san ama los dulces de uva.

Lambo-san sabe que no es el único que ama a Tsuna-nee.

Estupidera y los demás Guardianes también la aman. Kyoko-nee, Haru-nee, I-pin y Fuuta también. Vongola, Varia y los Arcobaleno parecen hacerlo también. Lambo-san cree que Tsuna-nee es afortunada, aunque no tanto como Lambo-san.

Porque Lambo-san ama a Tsuna-nee, y Tsuna-nee ama a Lambo-san.

—o—

Tsuna le sonrió apenada desde la puerta de su habitación, la pijama ya puesta y la cama deshecha.

Giotto le miro con la mejor cara de perrito abandonado bajo la lluvia que pudo poner, el labio fruncido y los ojos llorosos y suplicantes; una almohada tipo dakimakura entre sus brazos.

—Tsu-chan —suplicó a la dudosa chica que se debatía mentalmente el qué hacer.

Ahí estaba Gio-nii, pidiendo dormir con ella como en los viejos tiempos de la tierna infancia; vistiendo el pijama, el gorro de dormir y las pantuflas peludas. Tsuna se mordió el labio y agito la cabeza suavemente. Decir que el mundo de Giotto se desmorono en pedazos es poco.

—T-Tsu-chan m-me rechazo — balbuceaba una y otra vez en shock cuando G se lo llevo arrastrando por el pasillo, gruñendo algo así como: «¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que el incesto no está permitido?»

.

.

.

.

.

—Esa película fue aterradora.

La luz de la pantalla iluminaba la sala en penumbras, los créditos se veían en ella mientras una tétrica melodía le acompañaba poniendo más tensos a los presentes, aunque no todos lo admitieran.

—P-Pero que dices Friki del baseball —dijo Gokudera alejado lo más posible del aparato y cerca de sus amigos —, no dio miedo, ¿verdad, hime-sama?

No hubo respuesta.

Ambos chicos miraron en su dirección encontrando un bulto de mantas donde apenas y podían distinguir el rostro de su amiga, la expresión de miedo y terror en todo su semblante.

—¿Tsuna? —llamó Yamamoto a su lado, pasando la mano frente a ella —. Oi, Tsuna

—¿Hime-sama, se encuentra bien?

Enfrento a ambos tal cual muñeca tiesa, similar a la película recién terminada, emitiendo un grito silencioso que incomodo e intimido a ambos chicos más de lo que querían admitir. Yamamoto le sonrió, el nerviosismo visible en su rostro, dispuesto a calmarla (o al menos intentarlo), hasta que la pantalla se apagó y la oscuridad los envolvió. Los tres abrieron enormemente los ojos y gritaron como nenas antes de salir corriendo como si les persiguiera el mismísimo Reborn, vamos, es igual o peor que el diablo.

Cinco minutos después, habiendo calmado su arritmia, recuperado el alma que casi se les escapaba y controlado su respiración; terminaron en la puerta de la habitación de Tsuna, donde (gracias a Primo y a todo lo santo) había iluminación.

—No creo poder dormir hoy —admitió Tsuna estrujando su blusa a la altura de su corazón, aun luciendo aterrada.

—Yo tampoco, jajajaja —apoyó Yamamoto rascándose la cabeza antes de sonreír ante una nueva idea —. Durmamos juntos, Tsuna

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? —siseó Hayato mirándole con enojo y en contra completa e irrevocablemente.

—También puedes unirte si quieres, entre más mejor ¿no, Tsuna? —continuó ajeno a las miradas incrédulas y furibunda que recibía de sus amigos.

—N-No creo que sea buena idea, Yamamoto

—¿Por qué, no? —cuestionó inocentemente

Tsuna enumero una larga lista mental acerca de todo lo que eso implicaba, una lista que bien podía terminar con una guerra familiar y la destrucción de la mansión. Un escalofrió le recorrió de solo imaginarlo; pero de entre toda la larga lista, una razón en especifico era la más importante.

—Porque no —respondió causando curiosidad y contrariedad en ambos chicos, quienes no esperaban aquella respuesta tan contundente.

Sin mediar ninguna otra palabra, Tsuna abrió la puerta de su habitación y se encerró sin despedirse, dejándolos plantados en el pasillo con la puerta en las narices. Yamamoto fue el primero en reaccionar, riendo y sonriendo a Gokudera, quien bufo y gruño antes de hacer su camino a su propia habitación, con la lluvia siguiéndole de cerca.

Esa noche, Yamamoto durmió con Gokudera.

.

.

.

.

.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió con un ligero tic en el ojo.

Él le sonrió, una sonrisa estúpida como la expresión que siempre usaba cuando estaba en casa y que le ponía de los nervios.

—Papá recordó lo adorable y hermosa que era su bebé —respondió sonrojado, a Tsuna le asqueo aquello. Hubiera devuelto la cena si no hubiera cambiado su expresión a tiempo por una soñadora, que a diferencia de la anterior, le revolvió el estomago —, así que papá pensó en dejar dormir a Tsu-chan con nosotros esta noche. Me estremezco ante la idea de tener a las dos mujeres de mi vida durmiendo conmigo —continuó abrazándose a sí mismo y retorciéndose tal cual gusano inmerso en su fantasía, donde madre e hija le abrazaban al dormir y le decían lo mucho que le querían.

—Me niego —sentenció con rostro de poker destruyendo la ilusión de su progenitor en miles de pedazos; para después cerrar la puerta y ponerle los seguros, y para mayor seguridad, trabarla con el tocador y la cómoda.

.

.

.

.

.

Se removió entre las cobijas una y otra vez cada cierto tiempo, pero ese ruido molesto aun seguía ahí.

Entreabrió los ojos encontrándose con la oscuridad de su habitación, nada parecía fuera de lugar, volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—Uuuuu… uuuuu

El extraño y familiar sonido volvió a presentarse, esta vez más cerca. Tsuna pestañeo entre sueños, delineando los muebles y objetos de la habitación entre la brumosa niebla del sueño.

—Fufufu… fufufu

Se incorporó somnolienta e inspeccionó todos los rincones oscuros y los no tan oscuros. La luz del pasillo estaba apagada, todos en la mansión dormían. No había sonido alguno, ni siquiera los sonidos más estridentes de la lejana ciudad llegaban hasta ella.

Volvió a recostarse y a acomodarse entre las sabanas.

—Kufufufu~

Abrió los ojos como platos y se quedo quieta.

Giro lentamente, encontrándose con un par de ojos que brillaban en la oscuridad, como los de un búho. Tsuna sintió ganas de gritar, y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque el bulto a su lado habló:

—¿Qué tal, Tsunayumi-chan? Kufufufu ~ —Saludo recostado cómodamente a su lado.

—¡Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¿Qué haces aquí Mukuro? ¿Cómo entraste? —chilló alejándose al otro extremo de la cama hasta casi caer al piso. Adiós a todo rastro de sueño ~

—Oya, oya, parece que me has subestimado, querida —soltó casual con esa sonrisa cínica marca Rokudo.

—¡Fuera de aquí! —chilló usando la almohada como escudo.

Viene por mi cuerpo, viene por mi cuerpo, viene por mi cuerpo —se repetía mentalmente en estado de pánico.

Si bien, Rokudo Mukuro había manifestado varias veces que le encantaría poseer el cuerpo de Tsunayumi, aun a pesar del genero (vamos, Chrome fue su contenedor por mucho tiempo), desde que se conocieron no había vuelto a intentarlo; no obstante, eso no hacía sus comentarios acerca de ello menos terroríficos y perturbadores, como tratar de saber su tamaño de copa, medidas o que le quedaba mejor ¿leggins o faldas? ¿Estampado animal print o florales y vistosos?

—¡Oh ~! Estás más tímida que de costumbre —soltó acercándose a ella como un felino acechando a su presa. Tsuna se encogió y retrocedió asustada. No quería perder el control de su cuerpo, no era el mejor, pero ya se había acostumbrado a él

—Mukuro, fuera —trato de sonar firme, pero la voz le tembló por el miedo.

La niebla sonrió al verla así. Fastidiarla era entretenido, uno de sus hobbies no-tan-secretos además de molestar a Hibari, lástima que meterse con él sin haber tomado su siesta estaba terminante prohibido y severamente castigado en el código Vongola, o al menos, específicamente, con cualquier Hibari; por ello, molestar a Tsunayumi esa noche de insomnio era lo más viable. Pensó en asustarla en sueños, pero el bastardo de Daemon o Chrome se darían cuenta si usaba descuidadamente sus llamas.

Tsuna ya lo veía venir. En la oscuridad de la noche, cuando nadie podía verlo o detenerlo, un plan perfecto para apoderarse de su cuerpo mientras ella dormía. Las llamas del cielo comenzaron a acumularse en su interior listas para salir cuando ella así lo requiriera. En la oscuridad sus ojos comenzaron a tomar un tinte naranja a la vez que sus manos comenzaron a cosquillearle.

—Oya, oya, Tsunayumi-chan se ha molestado —agregó acercándose hasta alcanzarla, extendiendo la mano para rozarle los cabellos. Tsuna afilo la mirada, lista para enfrentarlo si hacia algún movimiento en falso, pero la caricia nunca llego.

Los largos dedos quedaron a escasa distancia de ella, detenidos por una mano que salió de entre la oscuridad.

—¿No debería estar en cama, Mukuro-sama? —inquirió la dulce voz de Chrome

La figura de la fémina de la niebla salió de entre las sombras, una sonrisa calmada adornando su rostro.

—Chrome —Tsuna exclamó mirándola sorprendida y aliviada, casi lanzándose a abrazarla.

—Lo mismo puedo decir para ti, querida Nagi —contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Lo estaría si Mukuro-sama no estuviera en la habitación de Boss a altas horas de la noche —explicó

Aun sonreía cuando unas cadenas ilusorias aparecieron aprisionando a Mukuro y le arrastraron hacia abajo, donde la ilusión terminaba en una especie de portal.

—Oya, oya, parece que Nagi no está de buen humor esta noche —observó dejándose hacer sin mostrar resistencia.

Chrome era un pan de Dios la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando se enfadaba era de temer, casi igual o peor que el propio Mukuro. Tal vez eso de compartir cuerpo le había afectado, como con Harry Potter y Voldemort, pensó Tsuna sin saber si temer o TEMER de la siempre dulce y tímida Chrome.

—Perdón por la intromisión, Boss —se disculpó haciendo una profunda inclinación —, me encargare de que no vuelva a pasar. Descanse —se despidió desapareciendo entre las penumbras tal cual había llegado.

Tsuna se derrumbo sobre las colchas. Definitivamente le pediría a Irie hacer su habitación anti-llamas de última voluntad.

.

.

.

.

.

—¡Basura! — la puerta fue abierta de una patada, mandándola violentamente contra la pared.

La aludida dio un pequeño salto en su sitio y soltó un gritito asustado ante la inesperada visita.

—X-Xanxus-nii —saludó nerviosa al ver al alto y fuerte joven en su habitación, exudando esa aura amenazadora y poderosa que lo caracterizaba —, ¿s-sucede algo? —inquirió desde la cama, sosteniendo las sabanas con manos temblorosas.

—No puedo dormir —escupió irritado haciendo una mueca que asustaría a cualquiera. Tsuna le miro confundida, inclinando la cabeza a un costado.

Xanxus gruño y se puso al pie de la cama, retiro la chaqueta de sus hombros de un empujón y dejo caer el cinturón con sus armas al suelo. Ella le miro boquiabierta, cerca de un ataque nervioso.

—¡Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —gimió asustada y avergonzada

—Hazme dormir, basura —ordenó intentando entrar en la cama

Sí bien, Todos sabían que Xanxus tenía problemas de insomnio, siempre se solucionaban cuando se relajaba (lo que era muy difícil para alguien como él). Y eso solo sucedía algunas veces cuando estaba con Tsunayumi; pero de ayudar a relajarse a dormir juntos, había una gran diferencia.

Tsuna se abalanzo hacia el frente, cerrándole el paso antes de que se trepara completamente.

—¡X-Xanxus-nii! No puedes dormir conmigo —chilló empujándole fuera.

—¡Tsk! A un lado

—¡No, no, no, no, no!

—¡Muévete, escoria! —gruño empujando hacia atrás y ella hacía adelante, era una lucha de voluntades a base fuerza bruta, o al menos lo fue hasta que Xanxus llego a su límite y literalmente la embistió.

—¡Hiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeee!

—¡VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO?! —irrumpió Squalo cabreado.

Tener que buscar a su jefe idiota por toda la maldita mansión era un dolor en el culo, pero tener que aguantar los gritos de la princesa Vongola era un martirio para sus oídos; por ello, valiéndole una hectárea de pepino la privacidad de la chica, entró golpeando la puerta sin el menor cuidado, solo para encontrar una escena tanto bizarra como perturbadora.

Tsuna le miro con ojos llorosos desde su posición casi oculta entre las sombras y el cuerpo masculino, casi gritando a los cielos lo agradecida que estaba de verlo ahí. Xanxus estaba sobre ella, aprisionándola contra el colchón con la ropa desarreglada al igual que la de la adolescente.

Squalo Superbi se quedo sin palabras por primera vez en su vida.

Un viento helado y silencioso a travesó la habitación antes de que el rostro del espadachín, anteriormente en blanco, se deformara en una mueca que Tsuna nunca le había visto y le hacía parecer más aterrador de lo que ya era. De tres zancadas se acerco a la cama y saco a Xanxus de encima de ella tomándolo de la camisa

—¡JEFE ESTÚPIDO, SABIA QUE ESTABAS PODRIDO, PERO ¿HACER ESTO?! —gritó señalando el desastre de cama y a Tsuna tratando de arreglarse el pijama.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —gruño Gokudera apareciendo en la puerta con Yamamoto detrás de él.

Ambos Guardianes observaron la situación: dos Varia en la habitación de su amiga a altas horas de la noche; uno de ellos con la ropa desarreglada; Tsuna mirándoles espantada sobre la cama deshecha. Yamamoto no tardó en llegar a la misma conclusión que Gokudera, todo en cuestión de segundos.

—¿Quién de ustedes se atrevió a tocar a hime-sama? —exigió Gokudera con una calma aterradora y furia contenida.

—N-no es lo qu—

—Yo, Tsuna ¿quién fue el que te dejo así? —preguntó Yamamoto en tono casual señalando sus ropas y cabello revuelto —, ¿fue Squalo, Xanxus o ambos? —continuó sonriente. Un aura oscura emanando de él

—Yamamoto—

—¡VOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIII, Mocoso! ¿Qué estas insinuando? —le interrumpió Squalo

—C-Chicos…

—¡A callar, basuras!

—¡¿Con que fuiste tú?, Xanxus bastardo! —rugió la tormenta sacando su arma y apuntándole con ella.

—¡Chicos!

—¡VOOIII! ¿Quieres pelear o qué?

Tsuna quiso golpearse contra las almohadas al verse ignorada, los gritos y amenazas llenando su habitación hasta que llego Giotto junt Alaude, sus amigos acompañándolos por el incesante ruido. Decir que el infierno se desato después era quedarse corto. Al final su habitación se convirtió en una zona de guerra y los implicados (Tsuna sentía lastima de Squalo) fueron congelados por Giotto (más por satisfacción propia que por ser necesario).

Después de eso, para lamento de Tsuna, sus amigos comenzaron a hacer guardias nocturnas frente a su puerta.

.

.

.

.

.

La puerta se abrió silenciosamente.

Pasos ligeros y apresurados se escucharon en la habitación en medio de la noche. Tsunayumi entreabrió los ojos cuando le sacudieron suavemente, encontrándose con su visitante nocturno más frecuente. Sin esperar palabra alguna levanto las colchas y le dejo suficiente espacio libre para que se acostara junto a ella. Él se metió en la cama como acostumbraba y se acurruco a su lado, no tardo mucho para que ella le abrazara en respuesta.

Dormir con Tsuna-nee se había vuelto una costumbre en Lambo-san, más que eso, Tsuna-nee era el equivalente a una frazada, peluche o almohada que todo niño de su edad solía emplear para dormir.

Todo había comenzado cuando Lambo-san se unió a la familia de Tsuna-nee.

Lambo-san recurría a ella cuando las pesadillas llegaban a perturbar su sueño o cuando las tormentas eran demasiado ruidosas y temibles para poder soportarlas solo, Fuuta e I-pin ayudaban a veces, pero no siempre era suficiente. Con el pasar del tiempo, dormir con Tsuna-nee se hizo una costumbre lo suficientemente fuerte como para ocupar un lugar en su cama, que ella por supuesto no le negó.

Tsuna-nee podía ser torpe la mayor parte del tiempo en varios aspectos (cosa que Lambo no desaprovechaba para burlarse en ocasiones), pero era una confiable y cariñosa hermana mayor. Lambo-san sabe que Tsuna-nee es importante, importante como lo era su madre o su padre; también sabe que eso es malo. Ser una persona importante en la mafia implica peligro, y eso Lambo-san lo entiende porque Lambo-san se crio en la mafia; por eso Lambo-san quiere crecer rápido y ser un Guardián fuerte, capaz de proteger a las personas que quiere, también quiere proteger a Tsuna-nee como sus hermanos y hermana.

Tsuna-nee no quiere que Lambo-san crezca rápido, ella quiere que Lambo-san disfrute su tiempo con la familia y con mamma, por eso Tsuna-nee le consienta en la medida de lo posible, como dejarle dormir con ella.

Lambo-san no quiere seguir siendo tratado como un niño (la mayor parte del tiempo), pero si Tsuna-nee así lo desea, Lambo-san le complacerá todo lo que quiera; por el momento se conforma con protegerla a su propia manera, como evitando que los pervertidos en la mansión se quieran colar en la cama de Tsuna-nee. Porque ese sitio, solo le corresponde a él (y en ocasiones a I-pin y a Fuuta).

—Te quiero, Tsuna-nee —murmuró abrazándola entre sueños.

Tsuna sonrió, enterrando su nariz entre el rizado cabello de Lambo, suave y cómodo como una almohada.

—Y yo a ti, Lambo —respondió acompañándolo al país de los sueños.

* * *

 **No sé, Lambo me pareció readorable *-***

 **Quiero abrazarlo, en serio.**

 **Como dije en el capitulo de Reborn, quería hacer un tributo a los niños (otra vez) pero Lambo se robo el capitulo x'DDD**

 **Escribir sus pensamientos fue divertido, no sé, intentar pensar como un niño es curioso, especialmente como uno nacido en la mafia. Mientras lo escribía no pude evitar pensar que Tsuna es el primer amor infantil de Lambo :'D De esos puros y sin malicia.**

 **Cosita preciosa! *O***

 **Muchas gracias a esas personitas que dejaron un sensualón review, me hacen muy feliz ;u;**

 **Prometo contestarlos en el siguiente one-shot o drabble, ya es tarde y en unas horas me voy a la oficina así que no debería estar aquí, jejejeje.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, hacen a este pez verde con lunares morados hyper-feliz :)**

 **Nos leemos luego gente bella**

 **Pc fuera**

 **Paz :v**

 **.**

 **Si te gusto o encontraste agradable la lectura, deja un review por favor c:**


End file.
